The Last Dance
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: Kelly,a seventeen year old always dreamt of becoming a prima ballerina. With the help of her bestfriend, Evan Bourne, he'll help her reach her dream. She's falling for Cody, but Evan has feelings for her. Kelly will experience the greatest heartaches.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I figured I'd do something different, something tragic, and here it is! I just don't know if you guys will like it. Personally, I think this one of my best!**

**The Last Dance**

The theater was packed with oodles of people. Kelly peeked for a bit, her nerves getting the best of her, and why wouldn't it? This is her first time performing for a large crowd. Her powder blue tutu cascade beautifully. She closed her eyes as that eventful day came in passing again. A tear leaked through her eyes and she felt the world around her moving in reverse. As she opened her eyes, she's back in St. Louis Missouri, the place where her dream started, the place she called home before moving away to be a successful ballerina, a prima ballerina that is.

That was all she ever wanted, that's all she ever could want. But her mother always believed that she will never make it big, talk about something whacking you right between the eyes. But Kelly never lets those sentiments get to her because as long as she's happy, she's going to keep on dancing…dancing through the thorough up and down beats of life.

Kelly walked up to the huge staircase of the school, she sighed with deep remorse, because she should have done her homework instead of practicing for her performance in the fall. She tightened her books in front of her when her childhood friend, Evan Bourne came up to her. "Hey there Kelly," Evan beamed. And ever since Kelly met him when they were three, he'd always been quite a beamer. He's the president of the junior achiever's club, not to mention the honor society, the math club, plus he's rich and cute, in his own way.

"Oh hey Evan," Kelly craned her neck to see if Evan's cousin, Cody was following him. Evan seemed to have notice that Kelly was looking for someone, and he knew that someone was his cousin. Who wouldn't fall for his cousin, he's also rich, good-looking, and a head turner. How can he stand a chance against him? To Kelly he was just a friend, he really liked Kelly a lot but he can't tell her that. He admits; he can be quite a chicken when it comes to this kind of things. "Are you looking for Cody?" Evan offered to ask. Kelly blushed and lowered her face full of color. "Is it that obvious?" Kelly asked.

Evan faked a smile, _Kelly, if you only knew what Cody thinks of you. _Evan thought to himself. "He'll be here any second now." He said, stopping himself from gagging. "Hey there, amigos!" Cody greeted. He turned from Evan to Kelly, "Hey there, Kelly," He smirked. "Hey," Kelly replied. Evan rolled his eyes; Cody and Kelly were oblivious to what Evan was doing.

"Kelly, I'm telling you, Cody is not right for you." Evan said as he and Kelly walked back from school. Kelly narrowed her eyes at Evan. "How can you say that about you cousin?" The blonde asked, of course anger tinged in her tone. "Because he's a playboy," Evan pointed out. "I mean, he just hooks up and after that, zippo…" Evan retorted. "You're only saying that because…" Kelly was cut off by Evan. "because I don't want you to get hurt." Evan continued. That sentiment silenced Kelly because never in her life had she heard someone say something like that. Especially to her, because even her own mother didn't gave a hoot about her. A smile came across her face. "Evan, I'm not that twelve year old girl that you always need to protect, I'm seventeen."

Evan smiled, remembering all the times he'd helped her with bullies. "I just don't want him to hurt that's all. Because I remember when he was still going out with Tiff, he always pressured her in to sleeping with him, and I just don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Evan, I'm not like that. Plus, Cody didn't even ask me out, I mean, why would he go out with an in-experienced girl like me when he could have the hottest girl in school in just a flick of a switch, right?"

That statement made Evan disagree. "Any guy will be lucky to have you." _And I want that guy to be me. _He wanted to add, but opted not to. Kelly smiled, sometimes; she thinks her best friend would be a great romance novelist with his romantic innuendos and all.

"You're only saying this because we're friends." Kelly said, turning to Evan and flashing him a tender smile. Evan grinned. "No. I'm saying this because it's true." He countered.

"_Evan, the greatest best friend in the world, I don't know what I'll do without you…" _Kelly thought to herself. "Thank you for saying that Evan," Kelly said, kissing Evan's cheek. Before they both knew it, they're already in front of Kelly's house. Evan's cheek tinged with color. Kelly didn't seem to notice it so she just jogged toward the porch and then turned around once again, "Thanks for your encouraging words Ev, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She waved before entering her house.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school."

Evan went inside his house—he was just living next door, just next to Kelly's place. "Hi mom," Evan greeted. His mom turned to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears; she was holding a piece of manila envelope next to her heart. A lump formed in Evan's throat, and he knew what that meant. "How long do I have mom?"

Evan had always been a weak youngster, he had every illness possible but the most frightening part is that he was always ill. He has leukemia, He'd never tell anyone about it—the only person who knew about is just him, his mom, and his dad. He'd asked his mom not to tell Kelly because he wanted to tell her when he's ready. But now that it's finally here, now that he's only got a year or two to live, he has to tell her. But the question is how?

"Mom, I'm scared." Evan reprised; he was in his room. He'd never cry, and he's always swear that he will not cry when this day finally came. But it's really hard not to when you know that you can't do anything about it. His mom tried to be strong in this dire moment. "I know you are son. But you're not the only one, I'm scared too, you know?" His mom choked up.

"Mom, you have to promise me that you will not tell any of this to Kelly. I mean, I don't how she'll take it." He pleaded his mom. A sad smile came across his mom's face. "Son, you have to tell her someday, she's your best friend and…" Evan cuts his mother off. "Mom, please, just do it for me?"

In Evan's entire life, his mother never did anything from him, not once had she tell him that she loved him. She's always in a business trip with George, Evan's stepfather. This time she wants to do something for her son, something that she'd never done before. She nodded slowly. "Okay, I won't tell Kelly." Evan pressed a forced smile. "Thank you mom," He said.

Kelly looked at the invitation. A smile crossed her face as she dreamt of Cody and her dancing. Evan saw Kelly, he sighed. _"Let the lying begin..." _Evan said to himself. He'd swear that he'll always be happy around Kelly, no matter how much energy he'll lose just to do so. "Hey there Kelly," Evan greeted, depicting his usual cheerful and semi-crazy self. Kelly smiled. "Hey Evan," A glittery smile crossed her undeniably gorgeous features. "Wow, I can't believe I got invited to Cody's party, it's like the hottest party in the world!" Kelly kept on saying dreamily.

"Yeah, it is…" Evan said, without a trace of care. For what it's worth, Evan will stop at nothing just to make Kelly happy, even if it means that he will sacrifice the happiness he wants…his one last wish? For Kelly to take notice of him…even just for one last time...but he guessed that his wish will never come true. And that's the sad part of it...

**So, did you enjoy reading it? Yeah, In know it's too dramatic, read and review? Should I continue it or not?**

**Anyway, I love reviews!**


	2. When I see you smile

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Yeah, I feel terrible for Evan too. So enjoy reading.**

**When I see you smile**

Evan sat there on the round table and everyone was out and about, dancing on the dance floor. Cody birthday party is always like The MTV awards. He saw the way Kelly glided on the dance floor. He sighed with deep remorse, asking God why he gave him two left feet. But he really had more problems ahead of him. His deepest darkest secret that he doesn't want anyone to know, it's hard but that was the choice he made.

"Gotcha!" Kelly said, interrupting Evan's reverie. "C'mon Evan, let's dance!" Kelly said, pulling Evan off his chair. When they got to the dance floor the song suddenly changed into a slow dance song. A song that means a lot to Evan, because he is always _happy when he sees Kelly smile at him,_ that's just all he need to get through the day.

Evan wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist nervously, but he managed to smile at her. Kelly puts her hands on top of Evan's chest. Feeling herself melt in Evan's arms. She finally lays her head on Evan's chest; hearing his heartbeat made Kelly blush. And it's a good thing that it was to dim for Evan to see her blush.

_When I see you smile _

_I can face the world, oh oh._

_You know I can do anything _

_When I see you smile _

_I see a ray of light, oh oh, _

_I see it shining right through the rain _

_When I see you smile _

_Baby when I see you smile at me _

Evan felt himself choking up. He wanted this moment, he longed for this moment to happen. _"Oh God, please, give me one more month to live, one more year to live, and one more life time to live, so that I can be with her. This is the only thing I asked for, my entire life, I've never asked for anything…I just want to make her feel my love…" _Evan felt a tear leak from his eye, he'd always prayed to God to give him another chance in life…but he'd been trying to find out if God answered all his prayers, but he can't find the answer God gave him.

_Sometimes I wanna give up _

_I wanna give in, _

_I wanna quit the fight yeah_

_And one look at you baby _

_And everything's alright, _

_Everything's alright _

_So right... _

Kelly looked up at Evan, feeling that something is wrong. "Evan, are you okay?" she asked. Evan nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine…I'm fine…" He answered before kissing the top of Kelly's head. "Evan can I have a dance with Kelly?" Evan craned his neck and saw Cody. "Yeah," Evan said pulling away from Kelly and gesturing Cody to dance with Kelly. Evan went back to where he was situated and just looked on as Cody and Kelly danced…a thing that he may never get to do ever again with Kelly.

He sighed standing up to get a glass of water when he felt a sudden pain. He suddenly felt like the world was spinning, he held on to someone before finally collapsing.

Bed ridden, Evan was bored so he opened the television scanning through the channels before eventually turning it off. Kelly went inside his room. "Hey Evan," she paused. "How are you feeling?" Kelly asked. Evan tried to sit up but even doing so made him grimace. "I'm doing well," He lied. Judging from Kelly's expression, she's seemed restless. "Are you sure?" Kelly asked. Evan nodded. "Yes, I'm sure _miss worry-wart…" _Evan teased, but it's killing him inside to lie to Kelly about his health condition.

Kelly giggled before walking toward him and putting a huge platter of cake in front of him. "Oh, I almost forgot the utensils. I'll be right back." Kelly said before going out.

Cody entered Evan's bedroom. "Hey Evan," He paused, shaking Evan's hand. "Hey," Evan replied. "Man, you fainted last night, what up with you?" The raven haired young man asked. Evan had this far off gaze about him and Cody surprisingly didn't press him to tell the truth. "C'mon, Ev, don't tell you're going to lie to me too, I'm your cousin man and if you don't trust me I…" Cody got cut off when Evan spoke. "I have leukemia man," He almost choked up. Cody bowed his head and as he looked at Evan once again, tears were brimming to fall. "Yeah, I know, Aunt Angela told me as soon as I got here." He paused, inhaling deeply. "My mom told you, so that means she told." Evan didn't get to continue. "No. She has no plans in to telling Kelly, she wants you to be the one to tell her."

"How can all of this happen to such a wonderful person, I mean, man, that should be me in your position, you don't deserve this, you've been kind when I needed tutoring and I still treated you like shit. And I'm sorry." He burst into his tears.

"It's okay man," Evan said. "Cody, you have to promise me that you won't tell Kelly about this. Okay?" Evan asked. "Don't tell me about what?" Kelly interjected as soon as she got in. Evan lowered his head to hide his tears so Kelly turned to Cody for some enlightenment in the said situation. "Cody, what's wrong?" Her voice overcasting with undeniable fear, a fear that she never wants to feel, even if it's right in front of her.

Cody forced out the lump that has formed in his throat. "I think that Evan should be the one to talk to you about it…"

Evan started with the obvious and ended with the most frightening part. "I only have this year left to live…" A sudden tear forced its way out of Evan's eye. Kelly stared at Evan, hoping for some joke but it never came. "No. You're just kidding around right?" Tears were forming in her eyes. Evan lowered his head as a sign of defeat. Kelly turned for Evan to Cody and then back again. "No…that is not true!" She quickly embraced Evan tightly, shutting her eyes so that she can stop her tears but they went still and they dropped hard. "You can't…you can't leave me…" Her tears were endless and all Evan could say was I'm sorry. "Evan, you promised me that you'll watch me in the next production….and you promised me that you'll always be my best friend…" Evan's tears were endless too. "Kelly, you don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this…I want you to be happy…please…can you do that for me?" Evan caressed Kelly's cheek. Kelly nodded.

Days have elapsed and Kelly was soon realizing that her days with Evan were getting shorter and shorter. For the very first time in her life, Kelly prayed. She asked God to give Evan another chance in life because he is such a nice young person. He'd never been anything but nice and kind to the people he comes in contact with. No matter who it was, he didn't care he just likes to be nice to other people.

"_Lord, I know that I haven't done this in years and I'm sorry. Please give Evan another chance…he doesn't deserve all of the pain that he is going through. I know that I can't change anything but if you just please add another day…add another month…add another year…add another life time in his life…I will be forever grateful…"_

"C'mon Evan," Kelly said. "What do you mean?" Evan asked. "I believe that we didn't get to finish our slow dance two months ago…" She said with a strained smile. "Yeah, you left me for my cousin." Evan joked.

Kelly wrapped her arms around Evan's neck and Evan wrapped both of his hands around Kelly's waist. "Kelly, I just want to thank you for the past fourteen years that we have been best friends. I really enjoyed those moments with you…" Evan whispered. Kelly lays her head on Evan's chest and she began to sob. She sobbed for along moment before Evan finally wrapped his arms around Kelly tighter. Kelly looked up at Evan and ran a finger on his cheek. "I love you Evan…more than anyone in this world…" She cupped Evan's face and kissed him. The kiss certainly didn't last long but it was one of those moments that you'll want to tell your children and your grandchildren when you're older. But Evan might not get to experience that.

A tear escaped from Evan's eyes, he'd never been so happy in his life, and yet everything seemed to go wrong. The girl of his dreams finally told him that she loved him, and here he is dying. He doesn't want to prolong Kelly's agony because it's also hurting him. No matter how much you sliced it, Kelly will never be happy with him because he's only got a few months left to live.

Evan pulled away from Kelly; a sad smile came about his face. He didn't want to do this but he has to, for Kelly's own good. "Kelly, we can be friends, but you can't—you can't love me." He trailed off. Kelly gave Evan a quizzical look. "What do you mean I can't?" She asked hoarsely.

"Because I'm dying," Evan exclaimed, tears flowing from his eyes. "The doctors can't do anything about it! I can't do anything about it! Do you honestly think that _you _can do anything about it?" Kelly stared at Evan, feeling herself melting away in the problem. "Evan, there is still hope! Miracles can happen. You just have to believe that there is." Kelly cupped Evan's face and smiled at him.

Evan turned away. "Kelly I've stopped believing in miracles ever since I got diagnosed five years ago." Kelly was speechless, because this is the first time that she saw Evan so helpless. "You have to because it's the only way." Kelly said before going out of Evan's bedroom.

_Baby when I see you smile at me_

**End of Chapter**

**Reviews are love….**


	3. Jesus take the wheel

**So, this is the third chapter of this five part one-shot, sorry if I've decided to make it a little shorter than the latter but I have other plans for the stories I left out during my temporary hiatus. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Jesus Take the wheel**

"Evan, c'mon you have to eat," Kelly said, placing the spoon full of mushroom soup she cooked for him. Evan turned away and pushed the spoon away from him. "I told you, I'm not hungry, and even if I ate that, I'll only end up throwing it up because I can't keep down much food." Evan said. Kelly formed at tight seam on her lips. "The doctor said that you have to eat," Kelly countered placing the spoon in front of Evan again. "Please, can you just do it for me?" Kelly said. Evan opened his mouth and waited for the food to invade his mouth. Kelly smiled and kissed Evan on the lips. "See? You look cute when you eat."

Evan laughed. "You know, you should be in school right?" Kelly kissed Evan's lips once more. "Yeah, but I don't want to, I just want to spend time with you." Evan had that far off gaze again. "Kelly, you really need to stop kissing me because I might miss it." He joked. Kelly laughed and immediately felt bad for doing so. Evan noticed Kelly's sad expression. He immediately pulled Kelly towards him. Kelly noticed how much strength that the move took away from Evan. "Come here." Evan said. Kelly lays her head on Evan's chest. Hearing his rhythmic heartbeat, she wondered how long she will be able to hear it. Evan ran his fingers to Kelly's hair, feeling the softness of it on his callused finger tips.

"I'll miss doing this…" He paused. "I wish I could just do this forever." Kelly looked up at Evan and placed a gentle finger on his lips. "You have to fight for your life, you have to fight for me, and you have to fight for us." Kelly said as a tear escaped from her eyes. "Kelly, you're only seventeen. I'm only seventeen. You'll be able to find someone else when I'm gone. That's for sure." Kelly shook her head and kissed Evan. "No one will ever replace you in my heart. And I know that you'll be able to live and that we'll have our happy ending. I just know it."

Evan kissed Kelly's forehead. "I wish you're right..." He whispered. Evan's mother, Angela had been standing at the door. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away, she felt that it's unfair for her son to be in this situation. This is the first time that he loved someone, and he'd always been good. She turned around and walked away, not wanting to see her son suffer.

"Mom, I just don't know what to do for him anymore." Kelly said, and for the first time in her life she opened up to her mother. "Sweetheart, I don't think that there is much you can do for him. All I know is that you'll always have to be happy around him." Kelly hugged her mother. She sobbed once again and felt—for the first time in her life that she had been wrong about her mother all these years.

"Honey, be brave because Evan needs you to be brave for him." Maureen said. "I know mom but, it seems that it gets tougher and tougher for him. I just—I just hate to see him like this." Kelly sobbed once more. "I know you do honey. I know you do."

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

As the days go by, Kelly witnessed as the pounds melt away, Evan was getting thinner, he's always in bed and he didn't even get to attend prom. Although Kelly attended prom with Cody, she asked him to drive her to Evan's house after just an hour of staying at prom. Kelly was sitting next to Evan's bed, a tube was feeding him with all the nutrients his body needs. "If I could just feel half the pain that you feel…you don't deserve this, you are such a great person.

"Kelly?" Evan said his voice soft and hoarse at exactly the same time. "Hey," Kelly wiped the tears that were on her cheeks. "Are you crying?" Evan asked. Kelly didn't answer and just kissed Evan on the cheek. "You know that I hate seeing you cry…" He coughed a little, his eyes almost closing because of the heavy dosage of medicine. "Shh—you'll just get tired, don't speak." Kelly said. Evan smiled a weak smile and slowly touched Kelly's cheek. "You know, in the long years that we have been friends, I've never told you how beautiful you are." He croaked out. That made Kelly choke up a bit. "No. I'm afraid you never told me."

Evan grinned; "Well you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever met in my entire life. " Kelly touched Evan's cheek and hugged him lightly. "And you are the most intelligent, most good looking and loving guy that I've ever met." Kelly responded. Evan gave into a chuckle and brushed a lock of Kelly's hair in the back of her ear. "Will you miss me when I'm gone?" Evan asked. Kelly gave Evan a painful stare and then she looked away. "Please Evan, stop saying that. You are going to survive, I know it."

"Kelly, look at me," Evan said. "There is nothing you can do for me anymore." Evan said.

Kelly lays her head on Evan's chest and began to cry. She's never had anyone close to her suffer like this before and it's hurting her deeply because she can't do anything about it. "If only there is one thing, one word, one event that I can redo for you I would." Kelly said her voice a little hoarse because of sobbing too much.

"Kelly, you've done enough for me, and I thank you for that. I mean, I found someone I love and have her love me back." He said pertaining to Kelly. "I can never ask for anything else."

"I love you," Kelly said. Evan brushed his fingers on Kelly's cheek, sighing weakly. "I love you too, don't ever forget that, okay?" he paused. "And I want you to fall in love again when I'm gone." He said weakly. Kelly looked at him a halfhearted sob came out of her. "Don't say that, you'll beat cancer and we'll both go to UNC in Chapel Hill and graduate and after that we'll get married and have kids..." Kelly said. Evan smiled sadly before looking away.

"That's really a great dream Kelly, but those are just false hopes." Evan choked up. "No it isn't, I know that you can fight this because you are a great fighter."

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

Kelly was still praying about what she can do for Evan but as fate would have it, she still couldn't find the answer she was looking for. She tried going for long walks on the beach, just all by herself, talking to God and contemplating for the answer or the sign that she is looking for.

"I have an idea Kelly," Cody said thinking aloud. "What's your idea Cody?" Kelly asked, hopefully this will be a good one. "Evan didn't get to go to the prom right?" He paused, making sure Kelly was listening. "And your point is?" She asked. "Well, why don't we bring the prom to him, and we can ask all of our schoolmates to just make that day special for Evan." He said.

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_From this road I'm on_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me_

_Oh, why, ooh_

"Alright," Kelly paused. "Are the decorations good?" Kelly asked Nikki Bella, she assigned one of the twins to be the interior decorator for the 'prom' that they made for Evan. "Yeah." Nikki said. "Okay, thanks for doing this Nikki, it will really mean a lot to Evan."

"Anything for him, I mean, he was the one who helped me paint my mom's house when I got punished because I broke Brie's ankle, 'accidentally'."

_And for the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

_She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life_

"Kelly why did you bring me here at Cody's?" Evan asked, he was sitting on his wheelchair because walking gets tougher and tougher each and every day for him. "It's a surprise."

"I can't believe that you made prom this special for me." Evan said. "Thank you guys," He stated.

"I do believe that you owe ma a dance?" Kelly said, Evan tried to stand up and he was helped by Cody to the dance floor.

Kelly began to dance with Evan slowly, tears escaped from her and she began to sob. "Evan, I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too…" Evan replied. _God please give me one last chance…_

Evan was back—yet again in his bed, but the memories that he had just yesterday were still fresh, he got to attend the best prom he'd ever been in. He hot to hear the three words that he'd dreamt of hearing for so long. He wanted so much to just live and be happy. Be happy with Kelly.

Kelly stared at Evan as he slept, his facial features were still the same but his was getting thinner and thinner and Kelly was getting the realization that Evan was getting worst. "Of all people why you?" She asked in a low voice.

"I just don't think that giving up is the answer Pastor, I mean, he is one of the greatest person in the world and that I believe that he can survive this. But he—he doesn't want to further my pains in seeing him like that."

"Kelly, I think that you should look deeper into it. Ask your heart what the right decision maybe. God listens to you and he answers to every prayer that you tell him. You'll just have to find the answer in your heart." Pastor Julian said.

_Isn't that what I'd been doing? _Kelly wanted to ask but she didn't. She needed more answers and more time. "Then how can I do that?" She asked. "How can I help Evan?"

"Look deep into your heart and you'll find the answer…" He said. "Listen and believe in what your heart tells you."

_Listen and believe in what your heart tells you…_that sentiment kept on playing in Kelly's mind. She still couldn't find the answer.

_Jesus take the wheel._

_Take it from me…_

**End of Chapter**

**Reviews are love.**

**I think this is my best work so far. The other stories I wrote were simply lame… but I'll still continue them and I'll try not to screw them up like I did with "Have a little faith in me." **

**Next Chapter: Only Hope, Kelly still couldn't find the answer that her heart had been looking for. Every night she turns to God for a sign but it never came, she promised herself that she will never give up on Evan even though it gets tougher from there on, and even if it will endure her the greatest of heartaches. Will she find the answer she's been looking for? Or is the answer already in front of her?**

**And also, after I finished this five part one shot (This will be my first priority to finish…) I'll be updating "Captive Hearts." Oh and watch out for a new story too, it's going to be called "Vanity Hell." (A thriller/Angst/Romance/Erotic/Horror story) It will be multiple pairings, Evan and Kelly included! It'll be up and running sometime this month! (Still working on some kinks in the story...)**


	4. Only hope

**Thanks for the reviews guys, so here is the fourth chapter. This will be one of the most dramatic chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Only Hope**

"Hey there handsome," Kelly said, kissing Evan softly on the lips. "Hey," Evan said, obviously he was tired again, he couldn't move, and couldn't keep down solid food anymore so the food is being pumped in him. "So how's my boyfriend?" she asked. "Getting worst…" Evan croaked out. Kelly lowered her head began to cry.

"Hey, come here," Evan said motioning for Kelly to sit next to him. Kelly did so and she lays her head on Evan's shoulders. Somehow it hurt Evan and Kelly winced. "Sorry," Kelly said. "It's nothing, compared to the pain that I'm feeling knowing that I will never get the chance to see you perform you ballet routine…" A tear escaped from Evan's eyes. Though he knew he loved Kelly, he wanted her to be happy too.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again_

Kelly was listening to the classical music that she was supposed to dance during the schools production of Thumbelina, she was of course happy to be playing that role. She stood up and slowly and began to move gracefully to the relaxing tune of the song. That's when she realized what her heart was telling her all along, what Evan was telling her all along…what he'd wanted to witness…

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I play_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

"Hey Mrs. Korklan," Kelly greeted Evan's mother, she didn't get to continue with what she was about to say because of the look on the face of Evan's mother. "Oh my God, did something happen?" Kelly asked. "Earlier, Evan was having these painful cramps and me and his dad bought him to the hospital, he's okay now but he still need some rest, I just came back here to get some of his clothes. Do you want to go to the hospital with me?" Angela asked.

Kelly didn't even think twice. "Yes, please." A tear cascaded down her cheek which she wiped immediately.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you that you have for me over again_

"Kelly?" Evan croaked out. "I guess this is it huh?" Evan smiled sadly. Kelly silenced Evan with a kiss. "Don't say that, you are not going to leave me. You are going to beat cancer, I just know it." Kelly re assured Evan. "This," Evan pointed to the equipment surrounding him. "This could be better." Evan said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny Kelly," He paused, taking a breather from all the talking. "I'm just saying, that you shouldn't be here, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Why?"

"Because, I love you too much…"

Kelly lowered her head and she began to cry again. Evan placed a gentle finger on Kelly's chin; willing her to look at him. "You'll find someone who will love just like the way I love you." He whispered.

"Evan, I don't want anyone else, I just want you." Kelly said in gritted teeth. "You and only you."

After a long moment of silence, Kelly cleared her throat. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

Kelly managed to make Miss. Stratus agree with her idea, yeah it took a lot of whining and crying but Kelly pulled it off.

"You're doing a great thing for him, Kelly." Miss. Stratus said. She was a bit teary eyed herself. Kelly smiled slyly. "I'm not just doing this for him; I'm doing this for me too, because I love him."

"You know Kelly," Trish paused, smiling at her student. "I've never really been more proud of you."

"Thanks, _coach," _Kelly said.

_I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

Evan watched in heavy concentration as Kelly danced on the stage. He was happy that Kelly surprised him with this. It's the performance that he thought he'll never get to see. He smiled as he saw one of the greatest ballet dancer in his opinion perform.

After Kelly's dance routine, she went towards Evan and gave him a long lingering kiss. She didn't care whether a lot of people were staring, she loved him. She never loved anyone in her life.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

Life, Kelly realized was a battle field, you must always be prepared in what it may bring. It may cause sadness, or happiness, but either way we must be thankful. Evan led a wonderful life, great in fact. Kelly loved him and he loved her back.

After the passage of seven years, Kelly finally became a prima ballerina. She got her diploma at a prestigious ballet school. Kelly opened her eyes; she wiped the tears on her cheek, smiling to herself.

"Hey there gorgeous,"

Kelly turned around and smiled; she went towards the guy and walked toward him. "Hey," she said in greeting.

**End of Chapter**

**I love Reviews….**

**Who do you think is the guy that Kelly greeted? Hmmm…**

**Tune in….**


	5. Epilogue

**So here is the last chapter of this five part oneshot, hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh before I forget, thanks for the support and very kind words guys! I'd been really kind of buggy with writing since I was cut off from the School paper…shucks…**

**Epilogue**

"I thought you were going to be late." Kelly said. "I mean, it's already eight-thirty and you said you'll be here at eight." She paused. "I thought you were going to ditch me, _Evan_." She mocked lightly. Evan smirked at his fiancée and kissed her lightly. "Oh c'mon, and miss my prima ballerina's big production?" He paused; clearly amused by Kelly's expression. "I'd be the dumbest guy on the planet if I ever did." He said.

"Nice save,"

"Hmm, you're talking about the guy who beat cancer, what more can you ask from me?" He protested with a wide grin. Kelly pouted her lips and began to think playfully. "Flowers would be nice." Kelly interjected. Evan playfully raised his brows together and smirked at Kelly. "Oh baby, like I'll forget, I've done this for the past seven years, remember?" He pulled out a bouquet of pink roses. He handed it to Kelly and smiled. "Yeah, I know I should've given these to you after the show but I can't resist seeing you smile."

"Thanks baby," Kelly smiled before giving Evan a kiss on the cheek. "You should go to your seat, the show's about to start."

Evan pouted. "You're pushing me away already?" he asked. "Clearly you are just trying to break my heart."

Kelly pinched Evan's ears and laughed. "I love your big ears…" She stated. Evan smiled. "Hey, my ears are _not that big_!" he protested with a slight snicker.

"Children, time to become _beautiful butterflies_!" Mrs. Perez. The head of the production said. She was this skinny, old woman, her skin was very sallow and she had many wrinkles.

"You should really take your seat," Kelly kissed Evan. "Hmm, okay, break a leg," He smiled. "That's good luck on theater talk, right?" Evan asked with a bemused expression on his face.

"Yes, now go," Kelly lightly pushed him. "Okay, okay, okay, I'll go." He chuckled, giving Kelly another kiss. "God, I love you." He whispered. "I love you too," Kelly replied. Disappearing in the curtain.

Evan took his seat and he smiled as the program began with the obvious.

_Three months passed…Evan and Kelly got married, lots of their friends came. Cody Rhodes eventually found someone and got married. Evan's mom was in Paris being a nurse at a prestigious hospital. His dad still nowhere to be seen but that was okay, they both still prayed for his safety. And as for Evan and Kelly…_

"Congratulations, you are four weeks pregnant." The ob-gyn said with a smile on her face.

Evan looked at his wife, Kelly. A grin crossing his face, he pointed through the screen and kissed Kelly's forehead. "That's our son," He whispered.

"Or daughter." Kelly continued.

Kelly and Evan walked on the beach together, their hands clasped together, the both wondered in passing if things didn't turnout the way it did, will their lives be ever the same again? "Sweetheart," Evan said, his voice soft and comforting. "Thank you for always believing in me."

"I will never doubt you, I mean you always believed in me too."

"I love you, Kelly,"

"I love you too, Evan."

Evan kissed Kelly; he enveloped her into a tight hug and lingered in the kiss. "Just so you know you are the reason why I didn't give up." he said.

"And you are the reason that I wanted to keep fighting." He continued. A tear escaped Kelly's eyes. "I love you _Dumbo_," She held back her laughter. Evan snickered and pinched Kelly's cheeks. "Take that back!" He playfully demanded his wife. "No. I won't _Dumbo._" Kelly teased lightly. Evan smirked. "That's how you want it, huh?" Evan asked. Without a word, he splashed Kelly with the water.

"Hey, no fair!" Kelly protested. "I wasn't ready! And I'm pregnant!" She re-informed her husband. Evan stopped and wrapped both of his arms around Kelly's waist. "Oh, I'm sorry." He snickered with a sly smile. "It's okay." Kelly whispered, slipping her arms around Evan's neck. "If we have a boy, I want him to look just like you." Kelly said dreamily. "Hmmm, I hope so too. I mean, he'll get my devilishly good looks." Evan said.

"Hmmm, someone's really into himself."

"Is it bad?" He asked playfully.

Kelly shook her head and leaned her head toward Evan. "I love you, Evan Korklan." Kelly said.

"I love you, too, Kelly Korklan,"

_So, there it is…their story…a story that differs a lot…carries in and of itself…Evan and Kelly lived their happy ending after all…._

**The End….**

**Read and Review!**

**So, that was the ending….**

**What do you guys think of the ending? **

**Watch out for Vanity Hell….**


End file.
